


Dream likes Boys

by FicNick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'Negotiations', Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Smp, Dream is traumatized, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Guilt, Harassment, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non permanent death, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Power Kink, Praise, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Serious Dubcon, Size Kink, Slight Dissociation, Trauma Symptoms, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Wilbur is a huge creep, Wilbur lusts Dream, belly bulge, dubcon, fear kink, l'manburg, vaguely implied outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNick/pseuds/FicNick
Summary: Chapter 1; Wilbur comes to negotiate. When Dream laughs off his concerns in his face, he resorts to more... desperate measures. What kind of a commander would he be if he wasn't willing to do whatever it takes for his nation to thrive?Chapter 2: After George sees Dream give up during a border dispute, he manages to coax his leader into outting what happened with Wilbur. George offers support, but Dream can't help but wish to be touched again. He has no one else to turn to other than his best friend.Chapter 3: Sapnap loves his friends. That wouldn't be so bad, if he didn'tlovehis friends. He's so happy for them, but he can't help the twinge in his chest whenever he sees them together. Dream deserves to be happy, especially after what happened- he's aware he doesn't need to be there for that.Chapter 4:
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 977
Collections: Download fics





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent. Remember, You moderate your own internet use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes to negotiate. When Dream laughs off his concerns in his face, he resorts to more... desperate measures. What kind of a commander would he be if he wasn't willing to do whatever it takes for his nation to thrive?
> 
> Ship: Wilbur/Dream (I don't know the ship name)  
> Warnings: Extremely dubious consent  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: After Dream's mask is taken off, read all of Wilbur's lines in the same voice he was using when making Tommy ask Dream to go on a date with him. Trust me, it makes it so much better.

“Hey Clay,” George practically heard a record scratch as Dream stared at Wilbur. Very rarely did someone dare to use the Dream SMP leader’s name, let alone sound so casual while doing so. The brunet watched as Dream’s face went blank.

“ _What? _” It wasn’t a question- not really, anyways. It was more of a ‘Don’t fucking call me that, this is not a game.’ Wilbur simply grinned, leaning against a stray tree just outside of their borders.  
“I just wanted to drop by, see how everything was going. How’re you fairing with the loss of the war that you started?” Dream’s body went rigid at Wilbur’s deep, smug voice. George stepped forward, but Wilbur only shot him an unimpressed glance. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, scowling.__

____

____

George didn’t trust Wilbur. The wanna-be leader was weird- creepy, if he was being completely honest. He seemed to have an odd fascination with Dream, constantly having his pathetic messenger boy Tommy deliver letters and notes, requesting they meet up for 1-on-1’s. Dream never went and made it clear he never planned to. Overall, he creeped George out.

Dream composed himself, putting a hand to his mask and shifting it to cover more of his face.  
“Oh, we’re doing fine. I’ve been listening to those discs that Tommy had to give up in order to prevent your massacre.” George felt pride in his leader at the way Wilbur’s eyes widened in poorly concealed offense. Dream took a step towards the taller man, his hands flexing subconsciously. George didn't notice the way Dream slightly faltered when Wilbur stepped forward as well.

“Don’t talk about Tommy like that, _Clay_.” Wilbur sneered. George watched it all happen within seconds- A grunt, the clang of a sword and a shield, the sound of Wilbur being knocked back and to the ground. Dream gave a disinterested sigh, seemingly unbothered by the scuffle.

“Don’t get cocky Wilbur. We could take everything from you in a heartbeat. I took pity on you that day- the land you are on is a gift. Never forget that.” George and Wilbur shuddered simultaneously. The chill in Dream’s voice was something from… well, a nightmare. Wilbur narrowed his eyes, slowly getting up from the ground. His shield remained bared towards the masked man.  
“George, you are dismissed.” George frowned, but the wary look in Wilbur’s eye was enough to convince him his leader would be okay. Dream kept his sword pointed at the taller man as his right-hand exited the room. Only when he hears the click of the door does he lower it, if only slightly. “What are you here for, Wilbur?”

“It’s Commander Soot.” The other corrected, the bridge of his nose crinkled in a scowl.

“Pfft- yeah right!” Dream laughs and brushes Wilbur off without a care. Wilbur holds Dream’s blank stare before continuing.

“I’ve come to negotiate.” The taller announced. He watched as the blond froze, his body not moving an inch. He startled, flinching as Dream’s laughter boomed, feeling annoyance resurge as it shifted to pitiful wheezes.

“Negotiate what? You already have your little make-believe country!” Dream wheezed. Wilbur’s eyebrow twitched.  
“We request more land.” Dream’s laughter lessened, then stopped altogether. The two men stared at each other in silence; Wilbur presumed Dream was mulling over what to do. Dream yet again adjusted his mask. That stupid, stupid mask. The mask that covered the emotion of the tyrant, leaving those who didn't know him to guess his thoughts, pray he was going to be merciful. That mask that held a secret Wilbur desired nothing more than to know.

“Leave, Wilbur.” Dream spoke, his voice even and controlled. “Leave, and tell your little friends that playtime is over. You’ve been given your toys, take them or _give them back. _” Dream’s sword was raised, the magic glittering along the netherite blade. Wilbur looked at the blond with something indistinguishable in his eyes. “You can’t honestly expect me to give you more land, especially after you- _Wilbur! _” With the sound of shattering glass, Dream was taking damage.____

_____ _

_____ _

“I knew you’d feel like this, Dream. I figured I should bring a backup- a tool for negotiation. A splash potion of poison, specifically.” Wilbur explained, observing with interest as Dream fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and holding back bile. Wilbur took a step forward, eyes ablaze as he watched Dream gag, putting a hand over his mouth and trying to control his breathing. Wilbur took the opportunity to kick away Dream’s sword, stepping on his wrist when he went to reach for it. Dream hissed in pain, not yet moving to pull his arm out from under the commander’s boot. He didn't want to risk Wilbur breaking his wrist. He looked up, and Wilbur was yet again met with a mask. Wilbur shouldn’t- he knew that he shouldn’t. _But he oh so badly wanted to. ___

____

____

He crouched down, lifting his hand to take it off of his opponent’s face. 

Dream smacked him away, causing Wilbur to startle and step backward. Dream lunged for his sword, but the brunet quickly tackled him to the ground, this time holding both of his wrists in a too-tight grip.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves, Dream.” Wilbur hissed, his gaze bearing a searing heat. 

“Get off me- you’re the size of a moose!” Dream grunted, struggling beneath him. The taller man blinked, then grinned.

“Not used to having people be taller than you, Dream?” Dream’s movement stuttered, and he breathed heavily behind his mask. “Not used to being overpowered? To not being strong enough to defend yourself?” Wilbur taunted, adjusting his position to make himself look bigger. The brunet felt powerful with the SMP leader under him- reduced to snarky comments. He could get used to the way that Dream subconsciously pressed and bucked against him in an attempt to throw him off.

“You’re an idiot.” Dream’s comeback fell flat, and they both knew it. It was a desperate reach for higher ground; a panicked, flustered insult. Wilbur’s smile was wicked as he took both of Dream’s wrists into one bone-crushing grip, using his other hand to nudge at the plastic mask. He marveled in the way Dream seemingly cowered away from his hand, still trying to keep that god-forsaken mask on.

“It’s just a mask, Dream.” He huffed, pulling it off carelessly. Dream’s blond hair flopped into his face. Wilbur watched with a stunned expression as Dream, who apparently had _fucking freckles _, bared his teeth at him.__

____

____

“I’ll kill you, Wilbur- I’ll kill you, and Tubbo, and Tommy’s gonna get it a second time-!” He spat. Wilbur watched the green-eyed beauty in front of him fume and thrash, promising violence upon him and his comrades. Wilbur quickly grabbed both of Dream’s shoulders, lifting him up only to bash him against the floor. When his head slammed against the ground, Dream yelped. The brunet grinned at the way Dream squinted his eyes, unable to focus.

“Oh, Dream- _Clay_ you should have told me!” He breathed, touching Dream’s face softly. The younger turned his head away childishly, clearly incapacitated. Wilbur knew it wouldn’t last long, so he’d savour the chance to ogle while he had it. He took the time he had, and he stared into those pained emerald eyes with glee. He pressed his thumb against Dream’s pink lips, trailing along his bottom lip to his jawbone. He caressed his jaw carefully before moving and cupping his cheek.

“Wilbur- What-” Wilbur was quick to hush the vertigo-d man. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dream’s lips. The blond made a noise of surprise, and he bit down on Wilbur’s violating tongue. The brunet grabbed Dream’s face and pulled his jaws open, letting him pull away. Wilbur’s chest felt light, even with the new taste of iron in his mouth.

“Oh- Clay-” Wilbur hissed, eyes glinting dangerously. Dream shrunk into the floor- at least, he tried to. Wilbur’s stare was piercing. “Better work with me here, pretty boy.” He warned, and Dream’s chest constricted. “I’ll convince you to give me the land we need another way.” He promised, causing the blond to debate whether or not he should try struggling again. He feared what would happen if he couldn’t get free, but at the same time, he couldn’t let himself be used like this. He was the leader of the Dream SMP, he was the Minecraft champion, the Minecraft Speedrun World Record holder! He couldn’t let this man, with a pretend ‘country,’ who started an easy to win war, who only won by Dream’s own mercy, use him like this!

Dream took in a breath. He’ll call for George. There’s no shame in getting help- he just needs to-

“Call his name and I’ll just take you prisoner.” Wilbur snarled. Dream held his breath, averting his eyes, before making up his mind. Wilbur smirked triumphantly, only to be forced to turned his head as Dream used his breath to blow a spit-riddled raspberry in his face. Wilbur responded by grabbing Dream’s face and forcefully turned him away like one would a dog. “I’ll admit, for some reason I find your personality just as cute as your face.” He huffed exasperatedly. Dream growled.

“Why are you acting like this, Wilbur!? What about my mask set you off!?” He hissed, his face being pressed painfully against his wooden floor. The blond felt the older man shift, straddling his waist. Dream looked so pretty like this.

“‘ Knew there was something special about you, Clay…” Wilbur murmured to himself, using his free hand to pull up Dream’s hoodie. Dream practically shrieked, only to have Wilbur’s beanie shoved into his mouth. Muffled, Dream began to panic freely. The noises that escaped him were fearful and undignified, but he couldn’t manage to do anything else.  
“C’mon. Where’s the fearless leader that _killed my men? _” Wilbur asked condescendingly. Dream’s eyes flashed to the brunet’s, for only a moment. The taller man’s hand trailed up his side, caressing his ribs. Wilbur looked up to Dream, “Not that I don’t love you like this.”__

____

____

Dream huffed into the fabric in his mouth, which was now covered in his drool. The freckled man flinched away when Wilbur flicked over his nipple, tweaking it between his forefinger and thumb. He watched Dream’s face intently, causing the younger man to flush and try to turn away.

“I want to take my hat out of your mouth so badly, Clay, but I need to know you’ll be good.” Wilbur hummed. Dream whimpered before forcing himself to make eye contact, silently begging the fabric in his mouth to be removed. Wilbur’s eyes softened, but Dream wasn’t sure if that made him feel better. As soon as the hat was removed from his mouth, Dream went to speak but yet again was cut off. “If I let you go, you don’t move. You can’t get anywhere I won’t get to first, so there’s no use.” He warns, and Dream nods.

Wilbur finally lets go of Dream’s wrists, admiring the purpling bruises. He notices how Dream’s first instinct is to cover his face with his hands, and he can’t help but find it endearing. Wilbur lifted Dream’s hoodie to his chin, exposing his torso to the air. He was defined- it was the body of a man who has won many battles. Wilbur leaned down, his tongue circling Dream’s nipple lightly. The younger man bucked into the sensation, much to Wilbur’s utter delight. Wilbur let his tongue lave over the rosy bud, using his other hand to play with the other one. Dream gasped for breath, trying his hardest not to let any other sound out.

Sucking lightly, the commander’s other hand trailed downward, towards Dream’s waistline. Dream’s breathing noticeably stuttered.

“Wilbur- _Wilbur! _” Dream saying his name enraptured him, and he pulled away with a slick ‘pop,’ causing the man to shudder. “ _Don’t do this. _” His voice was shaky, but his hands were on Wilbur’s, not quite pushing him away yet. Wilbur looked at him and grinned.____

_____ _

_____ _

“You’re not in a position to be giving orders, Clay.” He murmured. Dream’s eyes widened, the itch to fight back returning tenfold. But he couldn’t; he’d be killed or- or taken captive. He wished that George would enter the room- that George would kill Wilbur so that he’d be respawned in his little pseudo-country and not in Dream’s territory, not on top of him, not assaulting him. Dream closed his eyes tightly, feeling a burn behind his eyelids as he felt Wilbur’s hands creep lower on his torso, feeling his pelvis.

Dream’s body tensed, and he trembled, the commander slipping his thumbs under his waistline and pulling his brown sweats down. Suddenly, Wilbur was shushing him, his voice deceptively soothing, a contrast to his actions and intentions.

“Shh, shh- It’s okay, Clay. Breathe.” Dream didn’t even realize he’d started hyperventilating until Wilbur said something. He felt Wilbur wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just be good, okay?” Dream shook his head, unable to meet the other man’s eye.

“N-no, _no _\- Wilbur, _please. _” Dream tried again, but Wilbur only brushed him off. Wilbur gave him a final hush, spitting on his hand and pulling out Dream’s flaccid cock. Dream trembled, his nerves spiking. He looked up to meet Wilbur’s eyes, but that only seemed to make him all the more enthused to continue.____

_____ _

_____ _

“You’re so cute when you beg.” Wilbur mused. Dream gulped in a breath when Wilbur squeezed his shaft, stroking lightly. Dream groaned softly, and then Wilbur leaned in. The kiss was one-sided, with Wilbur biting and sucking and Dream’s lip, and Dream trembling against him. With a few strokes of his cock, the larger man managed to coax the speedrunner into reciprocating his advances, no matter how hesitant.

Dream sucked on Wilbur’s tongue softly, kitten licking his lips. Wilbur groaned into Dream’s mouth, using the blond’s precum to slicken his grip on his cock.

“C’mon Clay, I’m not done just yet.” He urged, encouraging the sudden compliance. He remained careful in his movements, trying not to start another round of protests. “C’mon pretty boy.” Dream reluctantly began to let his body respond to the stimulation he was given. Wilbur happily watched as Dream humped into his fist, his arm thrown over his face to hide his eyes.

The brunet teased the tip of Dream’s prick, smearing precum along the head. The freckled man threw his head back with a whimper as he tried to buck further into Wilbur’s fist. The commander bit his lip, lowering his hand down to rub at the base of Dream’s cock. The blond moaned, quivering and pressing into his hand. Wilbur could’ve watched the SMP leader fall apart for hours- but he didn’t have that. He had at most 15 more minutes before George came back to see if everything was okay. 

The Brit was annoying, Wilbur thought. He was always with Dream, and he was always there when Dream set destruction upon L’manburg. What did George have that he didn’t?

No need to think about that now, Wilbur grinned. He had Dream right where he wanted him. Maskless, showing off a face more beautiful than his fantasies supplied and writhing beneath him.

Wilbur let his hand trail downwards, down the curve of his ass. Dream jumped, and the brunet frowned as his breath began to quicken again. 

“Will- Wilbur-” Dream whispered, chest tight. Wilbur hushed him gently, pressing his finger against his opening. Dream’s eyes locked onto the commander’s.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, Clay…” Wilbur murmured, his voice thick with arousal. When Wilbur pressed in, Dream let out a strangled groan. The older man was well aware that his fingers were hardly slick enough, but he didn’t have the time to spare. Dream could handle a little discomfort. He made quick work of the prep- he thrust his finger as controlled as he could, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t wish he could ignore this part altogether. Watching Dream bite into his lip harshly and subconsciously try to move away from him only made his hard-on worse, he wanted to just take him as he is.

“I’m putting in the second one..” He whispered, watching Dream’s face intently. He was flushed, his cheeks a bright red, and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his breathing. Wilbur definitely preferred this over the cocky hellraiser hiding behind a mask. He worried his lip between his teeth, going ahead and pushing in his ring finger.

Dream let out an audible whimper, and Wilbur felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t fuck him right then. There was no sign of the previously confident speedrunner, not a single sign that this was the same person that killed him and his friends countless times. Wilbur pulled his hand away, scooting forward and hiking Dream’s legs up, pulling him closer. Dream grunted but remained otherwise silent. Good.

Wilbur reached down and pulled out his cock, spitting on his hand and making quick work of himself. His chest felt airy, and he pressed himself against Dream’s ass. Dream’s face told Wilbur he was scared- unsure of what to expect.

Wilbur took care pressing in, but Dream’s breathing immediately turned into hyperventilation.

“Wait, wait, _wait- _” Dream begged, unable to control his panic. Wilbur leaned down, wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him in place as he thrust forward. The younger man wailed, throwing his head back. The brunet took the opportunity to suck and kiss at Dream’s neck. The shorter trembled in his arms.__

____

____

Wilbur took a deep inhale. Dream was here, in his arms. He was inside of him, and it was intoxicating. “You’re too fucking big-” Dream wheezed. When Wilbur pulled away, surprised at the sudden profanity, he watched with interest as tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away gently, cooing at Dream and trying to soothe him. Wilbur sat up, holding Dream’s thighs. Then he noticed.

Wilbur pulled out, and thrust back in experimentally. He stared in awe at the way his cock shifted, the outline visible on Dream’s skin.

“ _Fuck, _you’re perfect.” He breathed, eyes practically stars at the new revelation. He leaned back over, taking Dream back into his arms and forced his head into the crook of his neck. He thrust forward, groaning at the feeling. The speedrunner let out a pitiful whine, but to Wilbur, it was just the same as an angel’s song. The brunet began to fuck into Dream at a steady pace, the blond instinctively wrapping his arms around Wilbur for support. The sickening squelch that came from where they were connected spurred Wilbur on, but it only aided in making Dream feel sick.__

____

____

“ _Ngh-! _Wilbur-!” He cried, unable to do anything but pull him closer. The commander pressed as close as he could against Dream, and the man keened. “Oh- God!” He hissed, rutting back against Wilbur’s thrusts.__

____

____

“God, Clay, you sound wonderful!” Wilbur moaned, a little breathless at the sudden reciprocation. He ground his hips against Dream’s, abusing all of the best places inside of him. Dream panted, his nails digging dangerously into Wilbur’s back. The taller pressed his hand against the other man’s belly, feeling himself enter the man’s body. He groaned, leaning in to nip at the blond’s neck. 

Dream’s voice was angelic as he cried out to him- for him. Wilbur was the one who did this- Wilbur was the one who made him feel like this.

“Have you ever done this with anyone else, Clay?” Wilbur asked, voice gravelly. Dream shook his head, grimacing.  
“No- no, never with-” Dream’s voice broke, “Never with a guy.” He admitted. Wilbur’s cock ached at the admission, even with Dream clenching around him. The commander sucked a particularly large hickey onto the man’s jawline, feeling a high. The blond’s mind clouded, his brain short-circuiting as Wilbur fucked into him relentlessly. “Please-” He whispered. Wilbur perked up.

“Please, I’m so close-” Dream begged. When Wilbur didn’t otherwise acknowledge him, Dream made a frustrated noise. “Wilbur- I- I don’t want George to see-” He gasped, and Wilbur smiled against The SMP leader’s neck. He slowed his thrusts to a cruel pace, grinding against the man contently. Dream let out a sob of frustration.

“Oh, what would George think, Clay? What would he think of his leader getting fucked right under his nose?” Wilbur taunted, watching as Dream’s anxiety skyrocketed.

“Wilbur- Please don’t!” Dream begged, eyes watering in embarrassment. He felt stupid, getting teary-eyed, but he couldn’t help the fear of being seen like this. Wilbur gave a single, harsh thrust, and Dream let out a loud yelp. Dream pushed his hand against Wilbur’s chest, trying to get him off, but Wilbur kept his pace. Dream’s eyes closed as he tried to focus.

“Of course, just do something for me and I’ll get this over with quickly,” Wilbur whispered, his hips slapping against Dream’s ass. Dream shuddered, unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips.

“ _Fuck- _anything!” He hissed, pressing his face against Wilbur’s shoulder. The commander grinned.__

____

____

“Grant us our land.” He hummed. Dream choked, his grip on the man’s arms tightening. Dream looked up at Wilbur and glared with what little defiance he had left.

“No- _Ugh_!” Wilbur ground his hips down in circles, nowhere near what Dream needed. They were on the clock, and Dream knew it. He let go of Wilbur’s arms, letting them hide his face. Dream had more to lose- at most George would kill Wilbur and he’d lose his stuff, but Dream would forever be seen by George like this- in the position he was currently in. Dream whimpered, running it over and over in his head.

“Tick tock, Clay.” Wilbur murmured, licking a stripe up Dream’s neck. Dream let out a groan of irritation.

“Fine! Okay! You can have your stupid-” Wilbur lifted Dream’s lower half, jackhammering against his prostate with as much force as he could muster. The blond reached up to grab the lapels of the commander’s coat, eyes dripping with tears from the sudden stimulation. The larger man pressed a kiss against Dream’s lips, which he greedily accepted. Dream moaned and whined against him, and Wilbur pulled away a hand to jerk the man off. Biting his lip, Dream knew couldn’t handle it all.

“Wilbur! _Wilbur! _” Dream sobbed out, closing his eyes. His jaw ajar, his entire body stiffened and he came in thick, white spurts against his and Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur stroked him past oversensitivity, enjoying the way his body clenched around him. Wilbur then pressed his face against Dream’s collarbone, taking in a deep inhale of his scent before letting out a loud moan as he came inside of the speedrunner. Dream’s body twitched at the feeling, but otherwise, he remained limp and unresponsive.__

____

____

Wilbur pulled out, letting his seed drip out of the man beneath him. After a moment of undesired concern, he realized that Dream had passed out. He watched Dream’s blank expression for a moment, standing up to tidy his clothes. The thought of taking Dream back to L’manburg was at the forefront of his mind-

“What the fuck did you do!?” Wilbur bristled, the sound of George’s voice literally the last thing he wanted to hear. He whipped around, but when George’s netherite sword pierced his chest, all he could do was grin.

Wilbur gripped onto the blade, letting it cut into his hand to take away the remaining health he had, satisfaction taking over from the fact that George knew. George knew what he did to his precious leader. The shorter man’s face was burning with hatred, and Wilbur watched as his eyes flickered towards Dream. Then, his vision went black. Damn- he hoped to make it out without losing all of his shit. It didn't matter, though. He got something so much grander than measly tools and weapons…


	2. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After George sees Dream give up during a border dispute, he manages to coax his leader into outting what happened with Wilbur. George offers support, but Dream can't help but wish to be touched again. He has no one else to turn to other than his best friend.
> 
> Ship: DreamnotFound  
> Warnings: Sexual Harrassment, Mild violence, general sexual content  
> 

The next few days, Dream acted as though nothing had happened. It was starting to piss George off. All the shorter man knew was that at some point between when he first left the room and his returning, Dream had been fucked unconscious, and Wilbur had managed to be given more land for L’manburg’s expanding territory. Dream refused to talk about it- he never even brought it up. George wasn’t sure if he should. His tinted glasses prevented the blond from noticing his stares, but it sure didn’t stop the shorter of the two from noticing the way Dream actively avoided Wilbur. The wanna-be commander attempted to visit the other man twice within the following week, but each time Dream asked Sapnap and George to make him leave.

The commander died both times he came into their territory, and George didn’t apologize either time for losing his temper.

Once, even in the heat of battle, Dream went straight for Fundy instead of the commander. George took care of it that time, too. He felt pure rage at the idea of Wilbur touching Dream again, even in their regular border disputes.  
Dream knew that George knew what happened. It’s not like Wilbur would’ve cleaned him up and shoved him into a bed, and Sapnap hadn’t been within their borders at the time. The blond couldn’t bring himself to ask the brunet what, specifically, he knew though.

George wasn’t blind. He noticed the way Dream pressed against him more, searching for closeness; for familiarity. He never spoke up about it- he didn’t actually mind. He couldn’t help but be frustrated for not knowing what happened that day, but Dream’s behaviour kept him from expressing it. Until Wilbur got his hands on Dream again.

It was like any other border dispute- Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo had found Sapnap on their territory fucking around, and George and Dream had to come get his reckless ass before he died. Unfortunately, they were too late and were now more of a pickup crew. At least, they would have been, had Wilbur not ordered his men to attack anyways. George had been cornered by Tubbo and Tommy, the two boys crowding and striking his shield relentlessly. Then, a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that Wilbur had planned this- had planned for George to be distracted. George let his body lock to prevent himself from being pushed back any further, and he straightened up, looking for Dream.

“Dream!” George yelled, looking around frantically. Distantly, he could hear Tommy make a snide comment about him being scared, and he wasn’t completely wrong- He just wasn’t afraid of _them _. Finally, George caught a glimpse of Wilbur tugging on Dream’s arm, throwing him to the ground just out of sight. The brunet felt his blood boil, and he used what felt like every muscle in his body to knock the two boys in front of him away. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to run past them.__

____

____

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran to where the commander loomed over his leader. His leader who was trying desperately to shift away. He could practically feel his soul leave his body as he watched Wilbur lean down and touch Dream’s face. His speed faltered, and he watched in horror as Wilbur slammed the handle of his sword against Dream’s mask, causing it to completely crack in half. For a moment, he feared Dream’s nose had broken. Then, Tommy’s voice rang out,

“Wilbur!?” The commander stopped, turning around to the sight of George charging him. He moved out of the way of George’s blade, taking quick steps backward towards his men in case George took another swing. Instead, Wilbur was forced to watch with bitter eyes as the shorter man sunk to his knees by Dream’s side. Tommy and Tubbo ran to their comrade, asking what happened. Their commander remained silent, but Tubbo made a small, concerned noise in the back of his throat at the sight of Dream’s hands over his unmasked face, hiding it from view. Tommy glanced at Wilbur, but he kept himself quiet as George helped Dream up. The blond’s mask was on the ground in two.

Tommy and Tubbo stepped forward, but Wilbur put his arm up to signal to stop. He watched with burning jealousy as George walked Dream- His Dream- out of the battlefield.

George’s face was red with anger, but he could worry about that later. He kept his hand on Dream’s back, guiding him towards their base with care. He was going to kill Sapnap, he was going to kill Tommy, he was going to- he was going to maim Wilbur. When they reached the peak of the hill leading to their base, he saw Sapnap running up to them, waving his hand in the air.

“Hey! did you get my-” Sapnap paused, his hand lowering and his face contorting with worry. “What- what happened?” George turned to Sapnap, teeth bared.

“If Wilbur steps onto our land, you kill him on sight, got it?” The brunet didn’t recognize his own voice, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Sapnap nodded, eyes drawn to Dream’s hunched over form.

“What did they do, George?” The ravenet asked, his voice quiet. George huffed, his anger towards Sapnap dissipating. He shook his head, and he was thankful when his friend backed off.

“Just guard the borders, Sap.”

George pressed his back further against the wall he was leaning against, rubbing his hands together. He felt angry, he felt anxious, worried- scared. But he didn’t have a choice anymore; he had to know what happened that day. He took a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall and knocking lightly on the door to Dream’s quarters. He heard shuffling inside. The door opened, and George was met with Dream’s mask. It was the first time in months that Dream needed to get a new one, but he had a couple of spares just in case he ever did.

“I need to know what happened, Dream.” The shorter said, itching to put his hand on Dream’s shoulder- but he restrained himself. Dream lifted his hand to adjust his mask, blankly staring.

“Nothing- he caught me off guard-” George cut him off,

“ _No! _That’s not what I mean!” He hissed. Dream took a step back, and George took a moment to collect himself. “Dream, ever since Wilbur… came to negotiate, you’ve been acting really weird. I need to know what happened- Sapnap and I are worried about you.” He explained, his voice quivering. Before Dream could respond, he continued.  
“The Dream I know wouldn’t sit by and let someone corner him without fighting back!” George took off his glasses, looking at Dream with misty brown eyes. He watched Dream shift in the doorway, unsure of how to respond. George bit his lip anxiously, wrapping his arms around himself.__

____

__

“I- I don’t know what to tell you, George.” Dream whispered. His voice was soft, and the brunet ached to know his thoughts. George risked taking a step forward, and Dream made way to let him into the room. The blond shut the door behind him, following closely as George walked to the center of the space.

“Then start with what Wilbur did.” George tried. Dream noticeably stiffened, and George was tempted to apologize and leave the room, but he couldn’t. He needed to know what happened. Dream took in a deep breath.

“I- he poisoned me, after you left.” Dream started, voice wavering terribly. “And he- he pinned me. But then he took off my mask and- and started talking all this _crazy _shit!” Dream’s voice rose slightly. George stared, eyes wide. Dream continued, “He fucking- he fucking started _touching _me and shit and I- I couldn’t stop him.” The blond’s voice cracked. George could feel his hands clench into fists.____

_____ _

_____ _

“So I- So I let him. I let him, so he wouldn’t kill me.” Dream stared at George, as though expecting something. The brunet didn’t know what to offer him, other than to reach his hand out slowly. Dream leaned forward, letting George’s hand make contact with his chest with a soft ‘thud.’ The brunet then slowly lifted his hand upwards and wiped away a stray tear he saw from underneath Dream’s mask, heart clenching at the way he pressed against his hand. 

George stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other man. The blond reciprocated the embrace desperately. George was fuming, but for right now, he knew he'd hold Dream for as long as he needed it.

Sapnap noticed that Dream and George were inseparable the next few days. He’d have to be blind not to, but that didn’t make it any less interesting. He took notice of the way Dream would lay his head on top of George’s when they sat next to each other, or how Dream would trail after George closely or vice versa. He thought it was cute, if he was being honest. His friends were cute. The brunet never told him what happened to his leader, but Sapnap knew he’d be lying if he said it was his right to know.  
All that mattered was that Dream seemed to be feeling better. Sapnap knew George saw the way his head perked up whenever Dream walked into the room. But it’s not like George had any space to speak. They were both happier that Dream was well again. Well enough to walk around the base without George and fuck around like the three used to. Everything was going fine until Friday rolled around.

It was the first visit Wilbur had instigated since he broke Dream’s mask. The blond had been walking around the perimeter of his territory’s borders- it was an exercise that he, Sapnap, and George had done before, and he’d started doing it on his own. When Dream spotted the commander, his body locked. When Wilbur noticed him, however, he noticeably brightened. Wilbur walked calmly over to the other man, his expression joyous.

“Clay, it’s so nice to see you again.” He greeted, eyeing the man up and down. “It’s a shame that you’re hiding behind plastic and buckram yet again.” He rumbled, distaste evident. Dream stared blankly, unable to speak. Wilbur looked around curiously.

“I don’t see George anywhere. Is your guard dog not with you?” He asked. Dream reached for his sword slowly, hand trembling. Wilbur shot him a burning stare, and Dream’s hand dropped. The older man’s face softened immediately. Dream felt sick.

“That’s a good boy- for a second I thought you were going to do something dangerous.” Wilbur smiled down at Dream. Had Wilbur gotten taller somehow? He lifted his hand, touching Dream’s face gently. The brunet’s eyes widened, a shocked grin spreading as Dream subconsciously leaned into the touch. _Dream craved softness. ___

____

____

“Wilbur!” Wilbur’s face shifted into something monstrous at the sound of George’s voice. Suddenly, Dream’s eyes widened and he backed away, as though only just realizing what he was doing. The taller man went to grab Dream’s arm, but the blond shoved past him, running to George’s side. Wilbur scowled, clenching his hand into a fist. “What the hell are you doing here!?” George hissed, stepping in front of Dream and bearing his sword.

"Oh, please. I was just coming to check and see whether or not I should be worried for L’manburg’s structure." He eyed Dream dangerously. George noticed, and moved so that he was directly in the other Brit's line of sight. Wilbur scoffed, drawing his own sword but backing away carefully. George didn’t instigate further, instead focusing on ushering Dream back into the territory borders. Once inside, he motioned for Sapnap to come over.

“Make sure he goes all the way back to L’manburg.” He spat. Sapnap scowled, nodding obediently.

George was holding Dream from behind when he said it. They’d been in the embrace for 30 minutes, silence their only company.  
“I want to do it again.” George’s brain blanked at Dream’s admission. The shorter man furrowed his eyebrows.

“Dream, I don’t understand?” He said, voice unsure.  
“George, I- It felt _good _. Like, He was _gentle _, a majority of the time.” He said with a hushed voice. “It was my first time doing anything like that- I hate that _he _was the first one to do it, but I just- It still felt good.” George listened intently. Dream sounded conflicted- sounded so uncomfortable with himself. The brunet hated himself for not being able to help.______

_____ _

_____ _

… Or could he?

“What if… What if we did it, Dream?” He said quietly, almost as if he hoped Dream wouldn’t hear. Dream’s body tensed, but he didn’t move away from George’s hold. The blond leaned his head back against the shorter man’s shoulder.

“I- Are you sure George?” He asked hesitantly. George’s hold tightened, and Dream pressed against him. George was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, Dream.”

And like that, Dream was lying on his back in his right hand’s quarters, under the man himself. Dream noticed that, unlike Wilbur, George didn’t try to take up all of his senses, or crowd into his space. George was gentle when he helped the speedrunner out of his hoodie, helping him remove his boots and sweatpants with patience. Dream’s chest felt tight, but this time in excitement.

His heart skipped a beat every time George looked at him. The brunet sat up, lifting up his shirt and tossing it across the room. Dream watched intently- Wilbur hadn’t bothered getting undressed. The dynamic felt different, now. It felt like they were equals. George reached forward, but then hesitated before pulling his hand back.

“Dream-”

"Wait," George paused, fear lurching in his chest at the idea that he'd done something wrong. Dream looked at his friend timidly,

"You can call me Clay, George." He whispered. The Brit's heart stuttered, and he bit his lip to stop the smile from spreading across his face,

"Do you want to take off your mask, Clay?"

Dream fell silent, but ultimately reached up and pulled the mask off of his face. His eyes met George’s, and he took in a deep breath.

“Can I touch you?”

Dream nodded, and the shorter man reached forward and pressed his hands against Dream’s chest. His thumbs rubbed soft circles into his skin. The freckled man let himself be pushed down as George shifted himself between his legs. The speedrunner’s heart pounded in his chest, anticipation and uncertainty weighing in. The brunet leaned down and kissed him softly, nipping at his lip. His leader gasped, arching into his caresses desperately as though he’d never felt such contact.

George’s mind was reeling- holding this man in his arms was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. Dream’s skin was softer than he’d imagined- He felt so fragile in that moment. So vulnerable. It was bittersweet if the shorter man was being honest with himself. The vulnerability was so unlike the blond- so unlike his usually stubborn-as-a-donkey friend.

What Wilbur had done to his leader- to Dream- was unthinkable and sickening. He’d never let anything happen to Dream again- he loved his friend too much. Were they… were they still friends?

A needy whine brought George out of his thoughts. The brunet gave the other man a quiet reassurance, running his hands down his sides.

It doesn’t matter, George reasoned, because he was here to protect Dream now.

“I’m here.” He whispered, nuzzling into Dream’s cheek. He could feel the larger man’s hands on his shoulders, trying to ground himself. George hesitantly pulled away, watching Dream’s face intently as he let his hand stroke down the blond’s cock. Shimmering green eyes stared straight back, silently begging. George had no intention of denying him.

Using Dream’s precum as slick, he fisted the speedrunner’s cock. Dream bit his lip, closing his eyes and hips jerking against the brunet’s strokes. His jaw dropped open as the hand around him tightened slightly, and he let out a breathy moan. George’s breath hitched, his chest constricting. He felt lightheaded, all of his blood rushing south in response to the reaction. The brunet swallowed dryly, clearing his throat.

“H-how is it, Clay? Are you okay?” He asked, voice hoarse. Dream nodded quickly, letting out another soft sound before responding,

“Ye-yeah… I’m fine.” His voice was low and soft, and George wanted to hear more of it. 

The brunet nodded in acknowledgment, taking that as a sign to continue. He pulled his hand away from Dream’s arousal, internally relishing the way his hips tried to buck up against him. The blond whined, but George hushed him softly. He placed two of his fingers into his mouth, precum still coating them, and Dream groaned out at the sight. George sucked on his fingers, covering them with his drool before pulling them out. Dream watched with half-lidded eyes as George pressed his index finger against him, gently prodding the ring of muscle with care. The Brit took notice of the way his friend flinched away, closing his eyes tightly.

“Clay,” He whispered softly, using his other hand to cup the blond’s cheek, “Are you okay? D’you want to stop?” The two sat in silence for a few heart-pounding seconds, before the taller man took in a deep breath and shook his head. George’s hand remained still for a few more moments, but he ultimately decided to trust the decision. He thrust his finger in slowly, hyper-aware of his friend’s ragged breathing. The room felt hot.

George carefully worked in his middle finger, and Dream made a small sound. The brunet paused, but the blond was quick to assure him that he was okay.

“No- no, it’s fine. Please keep going.” He huffed, eyebrows furrowed. The brunet hummed, continuing with his ministrations. He watched his fingers enter the younger man with a heated gaze, praising himself for not drooling like an idiot. He moved his other hand from Dream’s face down to his quivering thigh, giving a comforting squeeze.

“It’s me, Dream- _Clay_. I’m here.” He breathed, watched Dream press back against him. George curled his fingers, and Dream let out a broken moan. The shorter man almost stopped out of the shock it gave him, but he managed to collect himself. He rubbed his finger over the sensitive gland, his friend’s body shaking terribly. George could feel his own cock twitch, but he couldn’t help but be entranced by the way his friend desperately tried to rock against him.

He bit his lip, Dream letting out a high-pitched whine at the way he scissored his fingers. The brunet let out a low groan, watching as he repeatedly buried himself to the knuckle into his friend. The blond grabbed onto his sheets, mouth hanging open as he tried to maintain control of his breathing. When George removed his fingers, he smiled softly at the pitiful noise that left the man below him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to change your mind.” He whispered, voice smooth. Dream shuddered but nodded his head. The Brit watched the taller man’s arms flex subconsciously.

“Yeah, dude- I trust you.” Green eyes met his, and George’s heart swelled. He reached down, hissing in surprise at the sudden sensation on his neglected cock. He pressed himself against Dream carefully, placing a hand beside the blond’s head to steady himself. He leaned down, making eye contact with the blond once more before gently pressing his lips against the other man’s. When the taller man began to reciprocate, he let his hip press forward, pushing past the tight muscle. The speedrunner groaned into his mouth, voice shaking. George pulled away, cupping Dream’s face.

“It’s okay- It’s okay.” He murmured lowly, gently thrusting his hips against the other man. Dream bit his lip, letting out a huff through his nose. George grunted when he bottomed out, arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself still. He could feel Dream’s breath on his neck, could feel the heat of his body around him, could feel the gross, mushy feeling in his chest.

“Okay, I think I’m good. You can move.” Dream whispered, eyes squinted. George gave a light, experimental thrust, and the blond immediately shut his eyes with clenched teeth. He grunted as the blond wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Adjusting his weight, George thrust in again, feeling encouraged by the soft moan he was rewarded with. With a slow, steady pace, he began to fuck into his friend. His friend, who had asked him for this. His friend, who had been hurting and had let him help him. 

His friend, who he was so helplessly in love with.

It was better this time, Dream thought. The lack of fear in his chest made it better. He felt genuine affection in the soft touches and caresses his friend offered him, instead of the sickening lust that Wilbur had given him. He felt safe in George’s presence- in his embrace. The thought made his eyes well up, made them burn and feel stingy. He attempted to blink away the tears, but it only succeeded in allowing them to fall. He let out a soft laugh at himself. George’s movement stuttered, and he looked at Dream with concern.

“Keep going, George.” He breathed, holding eye contact as a shy grin spread across his face. The brunet felt himself smile back, and he leaned forward to nuzzle into Dream’s collarbone. The younger man placed his arms around George’s shoulders, holding him close. George felt himself push in harder, and Dream let out a yelp. The panic that struck him was quickly soothed by the blond,

“D-do that again..” George thrust in harder, trying to maintain the angle he’d had. From the sound his friend let out, he figured he’d done well. The shorter man fucked into his leader desperately, hyper-aware of the loud moans his bed partner let out. He shifted his head to face Dream’s neck, sucking a bruise onto his throat carelessly. The other man gasped, tilting his head to give him a better angle. George nipped and licked at purpling skin, only moving higher on the blond’s neck once he felt satisfied with his work. “Ugh- George-” Dream hissed, the Brit grazing his teeth along the taller man’s Adam's apple.

“What is it, Clay?” He huffed, humping forward with his arms wrapped tightly around the man below him. The speedrunner choked back a sob, taking in a large breath before speaking,

“Please- _harder. _” He groaned out, shifting his hips in time with George’s thrusts. Reluctantly, the brunet let go of the man beneath him and sat up, pulling out and hooking Dream’s legs under his arms. The taller grunted at the new position, but looked at George expectantly. The older bit his lip, eyeing his friend intensely.__

____

____

He looked… _really _good like this.__

____

____

Short, blond hair was stuck to his forehead, his shimmering green eyes looking up at him beautifully. His skin was sweat-slick and his muscles trembled with effort as he rested on his elbows. George could feel his heart clench in his chest, but Dream’s playful shove forced him out of his head. He smiled apologetically, shifting for a better angle.

He pressed back in smoothly, Dream’s body accepting him with ease. The thought made him buck his hips prematurely, but the blond didn’t seem to mind. Dream threw his head back, an embarrassingly high-pitched moan forcing its way from his throat. George’s head dipped down, chin pressing against his chest as he fucked into his friend with vigor. He groaned at the feeling of tight heat around his cock, pulling one of his hands away from Dream’s leg to grab his prick. The speedrunner keened as the brunet pumped his cock, using his own precum to ease the friction. The younger’s body jerked and quivered, feeling a knot form in his gut.

“Oh god- _Oh my god-! _” He panted out, squeezing his eyes tightly as he tried to focus solely on the way his best friend rocked into him. His hands flew to hold onto George’s shoulders, body tensing painfully. “Fuck, I’m so close-” He moaned.__

____

____

“C’mon Clay, let go.” George breathed out, squeezing his first around Dream’s cock. The blond sobbed, bucking his hips desperately against George’s touch. “Fuck-” The brunet hissed quietly.

Dream’s jaw dropped, and he let out a wail as he came onto his chest and George’s hand. The shorter man stroked him through his orgasm, only releasing him when he started to flinch away from oversensitivity. George’s thrusts stuttered as he chased his own release, focusing intently on the loud moans that were forced out of the man under him.

“Fuck- please- _do it inside- _” The Brit let out a low groan, surprise flashing across his face. Dream leaned up and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders, kissing him haphazardly. George couldn’t stop the embarrassing whine that left him as he pushed in a final time, coating Dream’s insides with his seed. The blond whimpered, body convulsing slightly from the overwhelming feeling. The two pulled away, looking at each other with unsure expressions.  
George pulled out, Dream flinching at the sudden emptiness. The taller shuddered, though his friend was quick to clean his leader off. He made quick work, using a washcloth on the blond’s chest and nether regions. Once he was finished, he tossed the cloth aside and the two were left to stare at each other once more. Dream was the first to speak.__

____

____

“That was fun.” He said, voice wavering slightly. The anxiety in his chest was lifted when George laughed, closing his eyes and leaning forward with a stupid smile on his face.

“You’re dumb.” George snorted. Dream looked around, stalling, before opening his mouth again.

“Can I sleep in here? With you?” The Brit’s face lit up red, but he nodded quickly. The other man noticeably relaxed, and he ran a hand through his hair. He then scooted over, patting the bed harshly. “Then get in the bed, stupid.” George rushed into action, lifting the blanket to let himself under. The two lied there, the silence returning tenfold, neither quite ready to touch the other. Staring at the ceiling, Dream took a deep breath.

“Thank you. For doing this, I mean.” His voice was shaky. He didn’t regret it, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d used his best friend.

“Don’t thank me. I’m happy I could help.” The sound of George’s voice was comforting. Then, after a few more moments of silence,

“What are we?” The Brit asked, voice quiet.

“... I don’t know. What do you want to be?” The brunet’s heart pounded at the words, unsure if he should take the leap. Regardless of whether or not he should, he did,

“What if we were… more than friends?” He suggested, immediately regretting his words. Dream was hurting- the last thing he needed was to feel responsible for his best friend’s stupid emotions-

“I think I’d like that.” The whisper took him off guard, and he hissed in a breath. He side-eyed the blond, who was still staring at the oak wood ceiling.

“ _Oh. _” What a shit response, Why did I say that, George thought to himself, looking away.__

____

____

“Oh.” Dream agreed.

After a moment, the brunet lifted his hand and gently placed it on Dream’s. His chest constricted when he felt the speedrunner’s hand intertwine with his. He sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the other man’s soft breathing

“I love you, George.” Dream whispered, sounding groggy. The older man hesitated but inevitably gave into himself.

“I love you too, Clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the last bit is mostly dialogue, but I hope y'all like it anyways !!!  
> .  
> .  
> Also this story is ABSOLUTELY me projecting onto Dream's minecraft persona.


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap loves his friends. That wouldn't be so bad, if he didn't _love_ his friends. He's so happy for them, but he can't help the twinge in his chest whenever he sees them together. Dream deserves to be happy, especially after what happened- he's aware he doesn't need to be there for that.
> 
> Ship: DreamNotFound, One-sided GeorgeNap, One-sided DreamNap  
> Warnings: Threats of kidnapping, Past Rape/NonCon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait this isn't where the GPS said we were going--

Sapnap was a bad person. He knew he was; there was no doubt about it. What kind of person could see that their best friends were finally together after years of pining, and feel bitter about it? Especially when one of them had been through something so _horrible._

He had been so excited when they told him- Dream’s smile was so wide for the first time in what felt like years, though realistically it was probably just a month or two. He hugged them, picked them up and spun them around individually, congratulated them and jumped for joy. He could remember Dream’s wheeze of a laugh, George’s embarrassed voice telling him it wasn’t that big of a deal. He smiled nonstop that day, making sure to teasingly point out every time he saw them holding hands. He was so, so happy for them.

And then his own feelings began to stir, like shaking paint that hadn’t been touched for a while.

Obviously he had known of his feelings for the two- he wasn’t an idiot. He could recognize the tightness in his chest whenever he pinned Dream in their little manhunts, the way his face would burn uncontrollably when George would sigh and give him a pointed look when he’d purposefully done something stupid to get his attention.  
He’d immediately shoved them down once it was obvious the two were infatuated with each other, but he couldn’t help the way those despicable emotions reared their ugly head when Wilbur had- when the incident happened.

The brunet originally hadn’t told him what happened- he’d been too preoccupied with taking care of their leader- but it had only taken a few moments after George had brought home a trembling, maskless Dream for him to piece everything together, and only a few more after that for George to confirm it.  
Rage had bubbled inside him that day, and it had boiled over the next. He’d grabbed his flint and steel, had left their borders with nothing valuable on him, and had left for L’manburg.  
That Monster’s borders were set aflame, any shrubbery turning to ash and any unprotected livestock cremating under Sapnap’s fury.

Wilbur had come with Tommy the next day, enraged and demanding to speak with the SMP leader alone. Sapnap had promptly told him to go fuck himself, had bared his teeth and practically pounced the commander when he dared step forward, ripping his throat out with his netherite axe. Tommy had been smart enough to retreat as soon as Wilbur had become incapacitated.

Wilbur tried the next day, and the day after that. Sapnap was waiting each time, guarding their borders with an intensity hotter than the fires he’d used to destroy their lands. He felt satisfaction when Wilbur eventually gave up- unwilling to bring unnecessary attention in fear of someone digging too deep into the cause of Sapnap’s attack.

George and Dream never found out what he did- and hopefully, they never would. He’d never admit it, anyways.

But he would do it again for them in a heartbeat, because they deserved it. Now, however, he was in a predicament. George was leaving- travelling to look for more enchanted books, he’d explained, that a village some hundred chunks away had some very good ones that they could utilize. George had taken the time to pull Sapnap aside and mention that Wilbur seemed all-too complacent, and had told him to keep his eye out for anything from him or his people.

“Even if it’s Eret, let no one be alone with Dream. Trust no one.” He’d said, voice grave. Sapnap could only nod silently, a lump in his throat as he felt anger make his hands shake. 

This is what they’d been reduced to- this is what Wilbur had done to them; had ripped his best friend apart from the inside, leaving only him and George to pick up the pieces. And so, George left. Dream was nervous the first night or two, clearly unable to get a good night’s sleep without someone with him.

Sapnap was painfully aware that he could only watch his friend lose sleep as the days went on, until he finally decided to take the plunge.

Dream had walked out of his quarters, dark rings under his eyes that seemed to be getting worse as the days passed. The ravenet eyed him for a good, long moment, trying to read his exhausted expression as he placed down fish for his cat, Patches. Finally, he sighed,

“Dream, do you want to sleep in my quarters tonight?” His voice was low, barely audible from where the taller man was standing, but he heard it nonetheless. Dream lifted his head, jade eyes drowsy and unfocused. Sapnap felt light headed; He’d seen the man’s face before, they’d known each other for years, but that didn’t change the way that looking at him made his heart stutter in his chest. The speedrunner seemingly flushed, looking away with a shy laugh.

“Oh- uh, you don’t have to offer that, man. I’ll be fine until George gets back.” Dark eyes remained trained on the SMP leader. The way Dream phrased that made Sapnap raise an eyebrow.

“Dude, it’s fine. I don’t mind you sleepin’ in bed with me. Just two bros, right?” He snorted, kicking up his legs onto the oak table in front of him. Dream gave a soft, grateful smile.

“If you’re sure.” He said, voice velvety and delicate and tearing Sapnap apart with how small it sounded. The pyromaniac bared his teeth in a cocky grin, tilting his head to look at Dream down the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, always- I’ve finally gotten the great Dream into my bed!” He laughed at Dream’s now wonderfully red face, watched the man put his hands up to cover his eyes as he sputtered out an expletive. Things were nice.

It was late afternoon when things went to hell for what seemed like the hundredth time. The two were wandering their borders, their only company the silence of the forest of bamboo around them as they were each off in their own minds. The sun was setting, and each had already complained about missing George at least 30 times. Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, maybe complain once more, he wasn’t sure, but Fundy stepped onto the path. Dream stopped walking immediately, and Sapnap didn’t hesitate to equip his axe and shift closer to the blond.  
“What the heck are you doing here?” He bit out, moving a hand closer to Dream’s.

“Will- uh- Will would like Dream to come to L’manburg. Something about a negotiation.” Fundy’s soft voice explained, seemingly confused himself. Dream noticeably stiffened before stepping backwards. He bared his teeth behind his mask, forcing himself to stand taller and puff out his chest, and Fundy raised his hands in surrender at his change in posture.

“Tell Wilbur that whatever he has to say, he can say with Sapnap here with me!” Dream snapped, voice wavering the slightest bit. Sapnap could see the panic in his shaking limbs; he had to defuse. The pyromaniac turned, dark eyes intense as they glared at the fox in front of them. Before the ravenet could say anything, Fundy moved backwards, tail sticking close to his body.

“Well- uh- he kind of-”

“I was hoping you’d be more cooperative than this, Dream.” A deep, silk voice rumbled disapprovingly. Dream lost himself, forgetting about Fundy’s presence as he leaned into Sapnap and hid his already masked face in his black hair, eyes wide as he tried to remove himself. Wilbur glanced at Fundy, who stood a few yards away from him, and felt sudden anger at the interest in the fox’s soft, dark eyes caused by Dream shying away. Sapnap looked between the two men and found himself stuck, unable to decide if killing Wilbur right now was worth leaving Dream alone and vulnerable with Fundy around. He held out the blade of his axe, warning the two men to keep their distance. 

Wilbur grit his teeth in frustration.

“Fundy, return to L’manburg. I will have this discussion on my own. I have brought no valuables; if I die, there will be nothing worth collecting.” The ginger noticeably hesitated, side-eyeing Sapnap nervously before taking a breath.

“Yeah- sure thing, Will.” His eyes locked on Dream, and Wilbur felt lava in his blood at the way the man’s gaze lingered. Wilbur cleared his throat, and Fundy’s tail curled close to his body as he realized what he was doing. His fur stood on end as he retreated, the remaining three watching for a moment as he left. The brunet turned back to the two, eyes suddenly a lot sharper. Sapnap’s grip on the handle of his axe tightened- he hadn’t missed Fundy’s odd behaviour, hadn’t missed the way Wilbur looked at Fundy as though he were a… a threat to his little plan. As if Fundy wanted the same sick, twisted things.

Wilbur chanced a step forward, and Sapnap knew he could do nothing with the way the Dream was pushing against him.

“Stay back- I’ll kill you, you sick fuck.” Sapnap hissed, using his free hand to pull the cowering blond closer to him. Wilbur’s eyes glinted dangerously, and he openly bared his teeth in a scowl.

“You’re the one with your hands on another man’s property.” Wilbur’s voice was unlike anything Sapnap had heard before. His voice had dropped, a threat underlying every word that passed his lips, leaving Sapnap’s logic to tell him to run away. But Sapnap never listened to his logic in moments like this, he ran off instinct- off impulse.

And his impulse told him to _get him away from Dream._

“Dream isn’t- He’s not fucking _property!_ You’re a fucking creep, dude! Just- just _leave him alone!_ ” The ravenet raised his voice, shaking with anger as the man next to him let out a soft sob. Wilbur scowled, and Sapnap was very aware of the way the man's hands twitched restlessly. He glared into unnervingly cold brown eyes, unwilling to stand down from his position. 

“Leave, and I won’t kill you.” The shorter brunet spat, narrowing his eyes. Wilbur made a sound of frustration, running his hand through his hair angrily. He eyed Dream up and down, taking in everything he had to offer and, sickeningly enough, it seemed to succeed in calming him down.

"Alright, Sapnap. I'll leave- just for now. I'll collect what's mine at a later date." His attitude had changed, his voice taking an almost wistful tone at the thought, and the sudden shift in stance had Sapnap on edge. The Brit took a few steps backwards, eyeing the blond behind Sapnap intently, and then turned and swiftly walked away, as though nothing had happened. As though he hadn’t just threatened something horrible. 

Sapnap waited until he was sure the man wasn’t coming back, and then moved to look at Dream fully. He could hear the soft sniffling behind the mask the other wore, and he gently reached to remove it. His heart clenched when his friend flinched away, but Dream ultimately let him do so. Sapnap frowned. The taller man wouldn’t look at him, his face red and splotchy as he looked at the ground with tears dripping down his cheeks and biting at his bottom lip as he tried to even out his breathing. The noiret lifted his hand, wiping away the tears gently before taking a moment to clip Dream’s mask back on.

“C’mon, man. Let’s go back home.” He said, trying to keep his voice stable. Dream nodded the slightest bit, and the younger placed a shaking hand on the other’s back, leading them back to their territory. 

George returned only days after the incident. Sapnap had explained what had happened, and had watched with bittersweet contentment when he rushed to Dream’s side to comfort him. He ultimately had to turn away, jealousy burning unwillingly in his gut. When he turned back to make an excuse to leave- check the borders, maybe- he froze. Dream’s gaze was locked on his while George fussed away, eyes filled with an emotion the noiret couldn’t decipher. The blond’s stare was intense, and Sapnap could feel his skin begin to prickle.

He quickly looked away, but could still feel his leader’s eyes on him as he left, his excuse long forgotten.

The two had begun acting weird the days following- George seemingly content to let Sapnap wander on his own despite past qualms, Dream asking him to join him in menial tasks, things of the like. The tanned man didn’t see anything inherently wrong with the change in behaviour, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t sketch him out, all things considered. Eventually, he’d noticed that the two’s touches would linger- The blond’s hands would graze his more than necessary when they were swapping items or just lending them to one another. It made his face burn brightly every time, but the other never mentioned it. Even George had become a lot more physically responsive, touching Sapnap and putting his hands on his shoulders to actively move him around instead of just letting him listen to what direction to go in. 

He would’ve been insulted by the latter, had it not been so strange that George would go out of his way to touch him when he was previously so unaffectionate. Then, one night, things went from strange to flat out weird. 

“Hey.” A voice whispered into the darkness of the arsonist’s room. Sapnap roused from his sleep, eyes squinted open and feeling groggy and disoriented. Confusion marred his features. “Hey.” The voice repeated- it was Dream’s the ravenet realized. He attempted to blink the sleep out of his eyes, bring up a hand to rub at them.

“Yeah..?” He asked, unsure of what to do with himself as his body refused to fully wake up. He looked up, head still partially foggy with sleep, and watched as his friend shifted in his doorway awkwardly.

“I was… uhm- I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?” The other man asked nervously, voice softer than usual. Sapnap stared, unsure if he’d heard him properly. The fog in his head was beginning to clear as he tried to process the request.

“You… What?” He asked dumbly, squinting once more to try and get a good look at Dream’s face, though the darkness kept him hidden all too well. He shuffled from foot to foot.

“George is doing stuff, and I don’t want to be alone. I wanted to know if I could sleep in here. With you.” He reiterated, bringing his arms up to hug himself subconsciously. Sapnap blinked, then rolled over in his bed.

“Yeah. Get in.” Questions wracked his tired mind. Dream had no problem sleeping alone in George’s bed before, and he hadn’t asked to sleep with Sapnap ever since George had returned from his little journey. The shorter man felt the bed behind him dip, and his breath caught in his throat as he felt muscled arms curl around him. His mind screamed at him to tell Dream to stop- to remove his touch before he got too comfortable. Before he let himself get used to the warmth the older man provided. He kept his mouth shut, and closed his eyes. Sleep started to overcome him quickly, having never truly left him during their earlier exchange.

“I love you.” Dream whispered. Sapnap’s heart shuttered, but he couldn’t find the energy to open his eyes, “Goodnight, Pandas.”

The next day, Dream didn’t bring up what he’d said. What Sapnap heard. Sapnap didn’t bring it up either- there was no reason to. Friends tell each other they love one another all the time, don’t they? There was no denying the way that it made the ravenet feel, but that doesn’t mean that it was Dream’s intention. It was unfair of him to act like Dream did those things to him on purpose, unfair of him to project in such a way.

George came to him, next. Said he wanted him to go on a patrol while Dream slept away in the brunet’s bed- Sapnap couldn’t help but ask the man why. George sighed,

“Because I trust you to check every inch of the border with me. If a threat is out there, they wont get past both of us.” Sapnap supposed it made sense, and he agreed easily. His stomach fluttered, despite the circumstances. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help the way George being alone with him made him feel.

It made him feel selfish.

George guided him outside, letting him trail behind the slightest bit. He glanced over his shoulder every now and again to look at him, an odd look in his eye that Sapnap wasn’t sure about. It was knowing.

“So,” George started; Sapnap’s attention immediately was drawn to the Brit. “How have you and Dream been?” Sapnap’s walking slowed, and his face contorted the slightest bit in confusion.

That… that was weird phrasing, right? That was a weird way to say that.

“All I can say about Dream is that he seems to be fine. He hasn’t told me anything to make me think otherwise. But at the same time- I don’t want to assume anything. I trust he’ll come to me when he’s ready.” He said, conviction evident in his voice. George hummed, the older man seeming to be lost in thought. The arsonist looked around, checking the treeline for anything he should be wary of before turning back to the other. 

“What about you?” George asked. Sapnap blinked, confused.

“What?”

“I said, what about you? Will you come to us when _you’re_ ready?” The noiret could feel his heart quicken, and he held his breath as thoughts ran through his head.  
“I don’t- uh-” George was quick to cut him off, saving him from stumbling over his words any further than he already was.

“Listen, Sapnap,” The Brit started,stopping and turning to look at the younger man. “You take all the time you need to figure out whatever it is you need to figure out- we’ll still be here when you’re done.” His tone gave away nothing, leaving Sapnap in the dark as to whether or not he knew. Before he could respond, George turned and continued his trek around the borders.

Sapnap was helpless to do anything but follow, his thoughts caging him in.

He didn’t say anything when George joined Dream in their now shared quarters. He didn’t say anything when he occasionally heard his name through the wall as they spoke. He didn’t say anything when he heard the occasional moan filtering from under the door.

He couldn’t help the way those sounds made him feel- the way Dream whined, the way George would speak oh-so lowly, leaving only his voice for Sapnap to hear, unable to decipher his words.

He would let himself feel guilty in the morning, he thought falsely, as he let his hand creep under his waistband. He let his fingers linger just above his growing arousal, biting his lip and contemplating if he truly wanted to do what he was about to do- to jerk off to his friends. His friends, who were in a very happy, very healthy relationship. He closed his eyes in shame, palming himself softly as he could hear Dream’s volume grow. His breathing stuttered as he finally let himself wrap his hand around his prick, using his own precum as slick as he worked himself closer to release.

He couldn’t stop himself from desperately thrusting into his hand, fucking into his fist to the sound of his best friends- _the men he loved_ \- in one of their most intimate of moments, their most _private_ moments. He let the guilt wash over him willingly. He deserved it, anyways. This was disgusting, this was deplorable, this was-

 _“Sapnap!”_ Sapnap’s eyes shot open, Dream’s voice calling out for him from behind the wall. With a shocked, choked-off whimper, Sapnap came onto his hand, sullying the pants he never fully took off. He took his hand away from himself as though he’d been burnt, staring at the mess he made disbelievingly. He grimaced, hot shame turning his face red.

He just masturbated to the sound of his friends fucking.

_He just masturbated to the sound of his friends fucking._

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved in this story is derived from how they behave in their minecraft videos, specifically in regards to the Dream SMP.  
> I know none of them personally and so everything is based on their minecraft personas.


End file.
